Social networking sites allow persons to communicate in relative anonymity by using certain network handles. These network handles may be a name associated with a user, and in some cases, this name may appear as associated with a widget appearing on the home page of a user of the social networking site. By using these networking handles and associated widgets, users of the social networking site may be able to exchange messages and other types of information.